Rumble in the Jungle Zone!
In which an epic team-up is made, to no avail. DarkKnightmon always wins. Synopsis As Cutemon heals Lilamon, Nene and DarkKnightmon pursue the light that Stingmon is on where DarkKnightmon destroys some MegaKabuterimon. Stingmon is then healed by the Forest Zone's diety Deckerdramon. Back outside the temple, Taiki's group is unable to get into the sacred ground. Lilamon decides to help them by having Zenjirou and Akari do a dance ritual called the Love Love Dance which will open the gateway, although they are reluctant to do so since the dance was embarrassing. Taiki goes after Kiriha and ends up drawing him, Greymon, and MailBirdramon back to the ruins. In front of a crowd of Digimon, Zenjirou and Akari end up doing the embarrassing dance, to the jubilation of the local Digimon; meanwhile, a few Xros Heart Digimon stand in the trees, mortified. Meanwhile, Tactimon appears near the presence of Baguramon and asks him to remove the seal on his sword. Blastmon and Lilithmon get contact from Kongoumon that he is leading an army of GranKuwagamon to go after Xros Heart. Zenjirou and Akari's performance ends up attracting the attention of Deckerdramon who opens the gateway and creates a bridge of light. Just then, Dorulumon and Beelzemon end up detecting Kongoumon's GranKuwagamon army approaching. Taiki, Zenjirou, Akari, Shoutmon, Blastmon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and the Pickmon end up going into the light while Beelzemon, Knightmon, the PawnChessmon, and Deputymon stay behind to help Lilamon fight Kongoumon's GranKuwagamon army. Kiriha follows right behind Taiki as do Sparrowmon and the Monitamon. Nene and DarkKnightmon appear before Deckerdramon in an attempt to recruit him and gain the Forest Zone's Code Crown. Xros Heart arrives as well. Taiki combines Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and the Pickmon to form Shoutmon X4 in order to fight DarkKnightmon. Kiriha arrives and unleashes Greymon before combining him with MailBirdramon to form MetalGreymon to do payback on DarkKnightmon as Sparrowmon and the Monitamon watch from above. As DarkKnightmon fights Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon, Nene is told by DarkKnightmon to terminate the Xros. Nene does so and DarkKnightmon splits into SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon. SkullKnightmon fights Shoutmon X4 while DeadlyAxemon fights MetalGreymon. After an attack, Nene combines SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon to form SkullKnightmon Big Axe Mode which manages to knock down Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon. Nene then tries again to get Deckerdramon to join up with her. Taiki tries to reason with Nene, only for her to explain that she will do anything to find her lost brother, Yuu, and that DarkKnightmon has promised to help her if she helps him. Nene transforms SkullKnightmon Big Axe Mode back to DarkKnightmon, while Kiriha counters that he also has a tragic past. When Deckerdramon comes to life, Sparrowmon gets Nene out of the way as the entire area gets covered in steam. Deckerdramon sides with Kiriha giving him the Forest Zone's Code Crown as he helps MetalGreymon fight DarkKnightmon. Following an attack by MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon, Nene withdraws DarkKnightmon and takes her leave to the next zone with Kiriha following her. Taiki then combines Beelzemon, Starmon, and the Pickmon to form a new weapon for Beelzemon which he uses to destroy the GranKuwagamon army and Kongoumon. The next day, Xros Heart leaves for the next zone. While going through a portal, a dark energy ensnares Taiki as he ends up getting separated from his Xros Loader and pulled through the portal. Featured characters Digimon Data Collection }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Starmon |customimage1=Starmon (2010 anime) t.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Shoutmon X4 |customimage2=Shoutmon X4 t.png |added2=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Starmon (2010 anime) Starmon |customimage3=Starmon (2010 anime) t.png |added3=+ Shoutmon X3, Pickmons |episodeorder3=13 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4="Beelzemon + Starmons" |customimage4=6-19 01.png |added4=(w/ Beelzemon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |episodeorder4=15 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Starmon (2010 anime) Starmon |customimage5=Starmon (2010 anime) t.png |added5=+ Beelzemon, Pickmons }} Silver Pickmons |customimage1=Pickmon (Silver) t.jpg |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Shoutmon X4 |customimage2=Shoutmon X4 t.png |added2=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon Silver Pickmons |customimage3=Pickmon (Silver) t.jpg |added3=+ Shoutmon X3, Starmon |episodeorder3=13 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4="Beelzemon + Starmons" |customimage4=6-19 01.png |added4=(w/ Beelzemon, Starmon) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |episodeorder4=15 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Pickmon Silver Pickmons |customimage5=Pickmon (Silver) t.jpg |added5=+ Beelzemon, Starmon }} Greymon |customimage1=Greymon (2010 anime) t.jpg |episodeorder1=6 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) MetalGreymon |customimage2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) t.jpg |added2=(w/ MailBirdramon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes }} MetalGreymon |customimage2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) t.jpg |added2=(w/ Greymon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes }} Beelzemon |customimage1=Beelzemon (2010 anime) t.jpg |episodeorder1=13 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2="Beelzemon + Starmons" |customimage2=6-19 01.png |added2=(w/ Starmon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2=15 |arrow12=r |DIGIMON3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) Beelzemon |customimage3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) t.jpg |added3=+ Starmon, Pickmons }} Quotes -"All I want is to go back to the human world with Yuu. If he can make that happen for me, then I don't care if I have to follow the devil himself!" Nene (To Taiki) Other notes Category:Digimon Xros Wars episodes